Gone
by cyke93
Summary: I read Nightmare’s Forgotten and I also had my own version of episode 5x07 with Nathan, Haley and Carrie. I was supposed to work on another story but this just came out. ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Gone

I read Nightmare's Forgotten and I also had my own version of episode 5x07 with Nathan, Haley and Carrie. I was supposed to work on another story but this just came out. I sort of wrote this on the fly and tried my best to fix any grammar/spelling so I'm sorry if I missed any.

Enjoy! Please review.

--

Nathan cursed at himself. He overdid his rehab today and now he couldn't do the most simplest of tasks, such as putting his pants on. For 4 months, he lived in anger and bitterness, not succumbing to his faith, but drowning in it. It took the angry words of the one person who has ever gotten through to him to break him out of it, Haley. She is everything to him and he will never forgive himself for letting her think that her and Jamie didn't matter to him anymore. He swore to himself during his senior year that he would never push Haley away.

But now history repeated itself, he pushed her away and she didn't even do anything to deserve it. No, this was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself and he ended up punishing himself and others around him. He swore to Haley that things were going to be better, that they will be better. She would never admit it but he saw the pangs of jealousy and anger in her eyes when he was doing his rehab in the pool.

He was playing with Jamie in the pool and in turn, Carrie joined in. It was harmless fun he told himself, he certainly didn't mean anything by it. But putting himself in Haley's position, he understood fully why she seemed so distant this afternoon. There are a million things that he could do to hurt his wife but they both know that cheating is definitely not one of them. Even after Haley came back from tour and Nathan didn't forgive her so easily, his eyes never left her. Plenty have tried, including Rachel, who the old Nathan would've loved. When he asked Haley to marry him at the ripe old age of 16, he knew that he would never love or be with another girl besides Haley. That hasn't changed in four months or the 5 going on 6 years they've been together.

Nathan's eyes went back to his jeans, which were still on the floor. Over the past few months, he'd come to appreciate all the things that he took for granted before the accident, his wife, his son, putting on your clothes with out straining yourself. Nathan sighed, he didn't want to bother his wife but for this he needed her.

"Haley!" He called out. Carrie answered and he was disappointed that it wasn't Haley.

"Where's Haley?"

"She's out getting last minute things for dinner, I told her I'd do it but she insisted." Carrie said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's okay."

"So I guess, we're not supposed to wear pants tonight?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Funny… this might not be an appropriate job for you."

"Stop it.. Nanny's are like you doctors.."

"Unless their pediatricians.. umm, where's Jamie?" Nathan tried to change the topic. He felt uncomfortable being in his boxerbriefs and wifebeater with just Carrie in the room. He didn't want Haley to walk in and become more upset.

"He's playing in his room, don't worry.. he's fine." She said as she bent down to try to help him out.

"It's fine .. Carrie.."

"Please, Nathan.. it's not a problem."

"Jamie!" Nathan called out and immediately the 4 year old little boy came running in. He could've sworn that he'd seen a look of disappointment in Carrie's eyes. This made him wonder.

"Yeah, daddy."

"Come here, buddy.. Daddy needs your help."

"Like I said Nathan.. this is not a problem.."

"It's okay Carrie. .really.. I know Jamie wants to help his dad when he can.. isn't that right buddy?"

"Yeah daddy! What can I do!?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

Nathan looked back at Carrie. "Do you mind if we can have a moment?"

"Oh of course .. I'll see you at dinner." She started to walk off.

"Can you close the door?" Nathan added and she reluctantly did so. His attention was now back at his son, he put his hand on top of his head and jostled it a little. _He's a lifesaver in more ways than one_.

--

"There aren't any monsters is there?" Haley called out from the bedroom.

Nathan smiled hesitantly as he made his way back inside their bedroom. A swirl of emotions were running through his mind. _What the hell is Carrie doing skinny dipping?_ He took off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. He sat on the bed and started to unbutton his jeans.

Haley saw him struggle with it, so she got up and kneeled in front of him to help him out of it. "Thanks." He smiled as she helped him take his jeans off. She tossed it aside and ran her hands through his cheeks. "Anytime." He slipped under the sheets, where Haley immediately joined him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Haley asked. She knew her husband too well.

"Are you?" Nathan asked back.

"Carrie." They both muttered at the same time. Haley looked up, now she was very curious.

"Umm.. I know you saw us at the pool .. I'm sorry about that.. I was just playing with Jamie and got caught up."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. I just couldn't help but get a little jealous .. I know you would never do anything like that.. I trust you."

"Thank you." He said, kissing her forehead. "But you're right to have doubts about her."

"What?!" Haley asked.

"Just remember I love you and I would never do anything to mess us up, lord knows I've done enough already."

"Nathan." Haley asked in a more serious tone.

"When you went out to get stuff for dinner.. I had trouble putting my jeans on and I called out for you but Carrie came in.."

"Uh hu.."

"And I was dressed like how am now." Nathan could see the anger building up in Haley. He took a deep breath. "And she was sort of insisting for her to help me out."

"And did she?!" She asked with a harshness in her tone.

"No! Of course not.. I called Jamie in and he helped me."

Haley suddenly felt relieved and the thought of Jamie helping his dad eased her mind, the two most important boys in her life.

"It was uncomfortable, Hales.. I mean .. there've been plenty of girls who tried to hit on me." He tried not to come off as being cocky.

"Oh 4 years of college cheerleaders taught me that." Haley stated and Nathan smiled.

"It was easy to get them away from me.. but with the way I am now.. I mean I would never do anything but for all I know she could like straddle me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Haley nodded, understanding her husbands concern. "Well to be honest Nate.. I already told Carrie to quit with the bikini.. after seeing her in the pool with you."

"Wait, what did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her that her bikini was inappropriate.. especially in front of Jamie."

"Unbelievable.." Nathan muttered.

"What?"

"K.. well this was the other thing I was going to tell you.. when I was out on the balcony, she was sort of skinny dipping in the pool."

"What do you mean sort of? .. Oh my God! She's unbelievable.. that bitch is going down!" Haley started to get up but Nathan pulled her back in. He thought she looked so hot when she got mad, but she didn't want to do anything rash. Besides her inappropriate behavior, she still treated Jamie very well and he was found of Carrie.

"She's up to something Hales.. I don't like it."

"Me either."

"I think we should let her go."

Haley nodded, glad that Nathan brought it up. She didn't want to seem to be the jealous type.

"With my rehab coming along, I'm sure I can manage Jamie."

"No, Nathan as wonderful as that sounds, you asked Jamie to help you out today.. we need someone else here.. at least part time to help out with Jamie.. but everybody is busy and it's going to take a while before we find someone."

"Well actually.. I know someone who'd be willing to help us..."

Haley raised her brow in curiosity.

--

Nathan was in the living room watching television.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours... don't miss me." Carrie said seductively as she made her way out the door. Nathan could only give a nervous smile as she headed out the door. She pulled her car off the driveway and turned to the street, but she quickly stopped and put her car in park. She reached into her purse, making sure she didn't forget her cell phone. Just then a car pulled up behind her and into the Scott's driveway. Carrie was curious as an older blond woman, who looked about to be in her middle 30's got out of the Lexus she was driving. Carrie watched as the woman rang the bell and Nathan opened the door. He looked really happy to see her and pulled her in for a hug and she kissed his cheek. He quickly led her inside, shutting the door behind her.

Carrie was in shock. Who the hell was this blond bitch ruining her plans. God, Nathan really is a dog, she thought to herself. She drove off in an angry fit. She made sure to finish her errands as fast as possible. Carrie arrived as soon as she could and saw that the Lexus was no longer in the driveway.

"Nathan! Jamie!" Carried called out as she entered the room.

"Hey Nathan." Carrie asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "Is Jamie in his room?"

"Umm.. no, he's actually out.. umm can do you a minute?"

"I have all the time in the world for you." Nathan cringed.

He took a seat at the counter and she leaned in from the opposite side.

"So Haley and I appreciate everything you've done for us these past few weeks.. helping out with Jamie."

"It's been a pleasure."

"Yeah.. but with my rehab going well .. and now that Haley's adjusted to her new job.. I don't think we need someone to be so _hands on_ anymore."

"Oh.. I understand .. but I'm sorry Nathan .. you needed Jamie's help the other day.. what if Jamie needs help, not to say you can't help him.."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and they could distinctively make out Jamie in the background.

"Actually.. we talked about that.. and the truth is .. we found someone."

"You're replacing me!?"

"It's not what it looks like …" Nathan got interrupted.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie came running in with a new toy truck. "Look what Grandma got me!!"

"Jamie.. we have a guest.. what're you supposed to say?" Deb came waltzing in the kitchen.

"I mean.. look what Aunt Deb got me!!"

"That's very cool looking truck buddy.. why don't you play in your room and I'll join you in a little bit."

Jamie nodded and ran off to his room.

"Carrie, this is my mother Deb Scott."

"Now Nathan, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry.. Carrie.. meet my older but still hot sister Deb."

Carrie gave a nervous laugh.

Deb stuck her hand out to greet Carrie. "So you must be Carrie.. I heard so much about you… and sorry about that.. I just still can't believe that I'm a grandmother."

"Yeah totally.. you look really well."

"Well.. Nathan wasn't the only one who became a parent at 18… the apple sure doesn't fall from the tree huh?" Nathan and Deb laughed.

"So like I was saying, my mom here is going to be staying in town for a little."

"Oh yes.. I known you've done a wonderful job taking care of my two favorite boys but my schedule finally cleared up and now I'm here."

"Oh and don't worry Carrie.. I know we agreed to a 2 month contract, you'll be fully paid."

"Oh.. you're so generous.. but I can stay a little bit longer.. I mean you have paid for my services."

"Carrie is it?" Deb chimed in.

"Yeah.."

"You're a young pretty girl.. I'm pretty sure you can find something besides looking after my grandson.. and my son." She emphasized the last part.

"Yeah.. of course Deb.."

"Please.. call me Ms. Scott."

_Gee, mom .. wait to be subtl._

_-- _

Nathan was in the pool doing his rehab. Carrie saw him there through the fence and decided to come inside. She was making her way to the pool when she was suddenly stopped by Haley.

"Carrie!" Haley tried to sound polite. Nathan turned around and saw the two of them. _This should be fun._

"Haley.. you're home." Carrie sounded disappointed.

"Yeah.. early dismissal today.. do you need anything?"

"I um.. wanted to say bye to Jamie."

"Aww.. that's cute but didn't he give you his goodbye card last night."

"Yeah.. he did .. I have it hung on my fridge.. I just wanted to tell him thank you and umm.. I forgot some things here."

"Oh yeah.. I found some of your things… wait here."

Haley went inside and came back with a small shoe box with a bunch of miscellaneous items. Haley pulled out a photo of Nathan and Jamie. Nathan was sitting on the steps of the pool with Jamie on his lap. "I personally love this photo… but I found an even better one. Haley replaced the photo with a similar picture of them by the pool, this time Haley was on Nathan's lap as the two shared a kiss with Jamie sitting on Nathan's other leg.

"Something to remember us by."

"Gee thanks." Carrie sounded disappointed and wanted to rip the picture up.

"Now if you excuse me." Haley took off her robe to reveal her own 2 piece bikini. "I'm going to help Nathan with his rehab… the doctors suggested some ways I can increase his blood circulation.. ahem.. down there." She gave Carrie a wink and walked casually over to the pool where Nathan was waiting for her.

"Bye Carrie."

Haley got in the pool, where Nathan instantly came up to greet her.

"You gave her that photo didn't you?" Nathan said softly as Carrie was still there.

Haley tried to look innocent. "You did! I think my moms a bad influence."

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan." She gave in an evil grin.

"You're so bad .. actually its kinda hot." He smirked as he leaned in and the two shared a tender kiss.

Carrie glared at them as she made her way out the back.

The End.

Like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Part Deux

So after seeing a sneak peek for tomorrow's episode and after I almost threw up my dinner, I decided to write this. To view it go on youtube and search for "One Tree Hill 5.07" and watch the Nathan and Carrie scene. I know this was supposed to be a one shot but after seeing that, I figure this is my way of dealing with the whole Carrie situation until they get rid of her, hopefully get rid of her. I need some good ol Naley on screen!

Thank you all for the comments, I miss Deb too and maybe I already have some stories set in season 5 (check out my profile for more on that). But I will do that after I finish my other stories. So thanks again and please review!

Carrie was at Tric, careful not to be seen. She saw Nathan and Haley sitting at the bar. She waited anxiously and finally she saw her chance. Haley's friend Peyton went up to her and the two of them walked away leaving Nathan, all alone. Carrie hiked her red skirt up a little and adjusted her breasts. _Showtime._

Nathan looked around and was glad to see such a huge turnout. It was Mia's first performance and Haley's first time being a producer. He was so glad that she teamed up with Peyton. Music was a big part of her life, but over the years it had slipped away from her. He remembered almost 5 years ago when he watched Haley's last live performance right here on this very stage. That was before the school shooting, before Keith died, before everything changed. But things changed long before that. She might've performed that night but the scar of the tour still took it's toll on her and she never sang again after that night.

Music nearly drove them apart and even after he encouraged her to work with Chris, she still couldn't bear it. Taking a roll as a producer was the first time she took a jab at music since that night. He knew why she avoided it, it was for him. She has been so selfless, so kind, so patient. He was still amazed that she was still with him. He didn't deserve her and he knew that. She put her life on hold for him and their son. She could've went to the biggest universities in the country but instead followed him to a state college. She could've toured the country but stayed with him and raise their son while he lived off his dream of playing college ball. He still couldn't believe how dumb he was for almost letting her go after his own dreams faded.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Carrie, skimping her way over.

_And I was just having a good time. _

"Hey you."

"Hey." Nathan said awkwardly.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks.. I keep thinking it's going to fall off."

_I'm sure it will._ "I like it." He said off handily.

She was starting to blush, until he finished his sentence. "I want to buy Haley a dress like that but maybe not as loud as red but more subdue like black."

"You're so thoughtful." She said sarcastically. "Where is Haley?"

"Lady's room."

Just then the bartender came over to them.

"Anything to drink?"

"Two shots." She replied.

"Tequilla?" Carrie nodded.

"I'm not drinking tonight." Nathan immediately stated.

"Do you need to use the lady's room too?"

"I'm trying to be good."

"Well, I'm not." She shrugged as she took the two shots. Nathan looked at his phone and saw the text message he just received.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Nathan offered and Carrie couldn't be more pleased.

"A water and .."

"Jack and coke for me." Carrie added.

Nathan texted back and took his drink. "Cheers."

Then next few minutes were excruciating, but Nathan managed to pull through. _How the hell did Haley find her? I just got her a drink and I thought I drank a lot. _

"All done." She said triumphantly, putting the glass down.

"Good for you… so how about that shot?"

"That's more like it."

"Well.. their for you.. since I'm not drinking tonight.. you should drink for me."

"Why not?" Anything for him.

After downing two more tequilas, Nathan could tell that it was starting to hit her. His phone vibrated and he'd never been more happier. He scanned the room and locked eyes with the person he wanted to meet.

"So a young beautiful girl like yourself .. you must be fighting guys off with a stick." Nathan said.

"Actually.. I'm very much single."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true.. I guess I can be picky."

"Well, what's your type?

".. I dunno.. I like someone tall dark handsome.. maybe even a former Ravens basketball star."

"Really?" Nathan smirked.

"Yep." She bit her lip.

"I think I know someone in mind." He said seductively.

She licked her lips in anticipation. "In fact, he's right here." He added.

"I know he is." She muttered breathlessly.

"Nate-Dawg!!" A familiar voice came calling out to him.

"Tim my man, it's been too long!" The two men shaking hands and pulling into a "man hug."

"Seriously man.. how lil J.L.?"

"Getting bigger."

"That's what's up!" _God some people never change_. Nathan thought to himself. Tim leaned in and whispered to him. "Is this her?"

"Yeah man."

"Daym dog, when I got your text.. daym you know how to hook a brother up."

Nathan whispered back. "No prob.. I got her liquored up .. she's all your's man."

"I love you man.. I owe you!"

"Oh no.. I owe you." Nathan turned to Carrie. "Carrie, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Tim here.. I've known him since forever and he was also a starter with me with the Ravens." He gave her a wink and got up and let Tim take his place.

"Another jack and coke and a beer." Nathan said to the bartender. "Don't worry guys, this one's on me."

"Bb.. but Nathan." Carrie tried to call out but he was already walking away. She turned her attention back to Tim, who was gawking at her.

"So baby, are you ready for the Tim?" Tim smirked.

Carrie quickly took her drink and drowned it. _I'm going to need it._

Nathan walked over and put his arms around Haley.

"What's that big smirk for huh?" She asked.

"Well, I'm so happy that Mia's going to play tonight and I think I just killed two birds with one stone."

"huh?" Haley asked confused. She followed Nathan's gaze to the bar where she saw Tim talking to Carrie. He looked to be having a good time and she looked like she was about to knock over.

"What did you do?" Haley teased.

"Absolutely nothing." He smirked and leaned down and gave her a kiss. He whispered in her ear everything that just happened. She couldn't help but laugh and leaned up to kiss him again.

The End (of Carrie, I hope!)

Like? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Part III

So I was very frustrated with almost every character on tonight's episode. To take out my frustrations, I wrote this chapter up. Basically, everything in chapter 2 happened but like tonight's episode Jason touched Haley and Haley saw Lucas and Peyton kiss. Takes place when Nathan and Haley got to bed.

--

"I'm not mad.. I'm disappointed."

"In me?"

"In a lot of things .. I guess I should be happy that you're not off sneaking off with some other girl."

Nathan sighed. They were having such a good night. They got a big kick out of Tim and Carrie. She tried to leave dodge him but he was always one step behind her. But then Mia performed and that's when Jason touched his wife and once again his anger got the best of him. She had every right to be upset, but he couldn't sleep knowing how upset she was. He looked over to her side, where her back was still to him. He just wanted to reach over there and hug her but he couldn't so he did the only thing he could, which was to look at her.

Haley knew Nathan too well and after a couple of minutes she could still feel his intense gaze. "Just go to sleep, Nathan."

"You first… Hales please, I'm really sorry… I hate to see you so upset and I hate that's it my fault again."

Haley sighed to herself. She was pissed, she wanted to remain piss. She knew she would get over this but leave it to Nathan to pull her back in. She turned to him and draped her arm across his chest and snuggled up next to him. Nathan instantly felt better.

"It's not your fault." She muttered.

"What?"

"Well.. not entirely."

"What're you talking about Hales?"

"Lucas…"

"What about him?"

"I saw him kiss Peyton tonight."

"What?!"

"You remember the last time I saw him cheat on his girlfriend.. I just can't believe he would do something like that again.. but he's my best friend and Peyton's my other best friend but I like Lindsey.. it just gets me so frustrated."

Nathan held her tighter. "It's going to be okay. The whole thing with Lucas and Peyton and Lindsey.. it'll work itself out.. I mean it couldn't be as bas as what happened the last time." He tried to reassure her. "So that's what got you all worried?"

"Don't think your off the hook either?"

"Hales." He tried to protest. "The last thing I wanted was to do was disappoint you .. again."

"Yes.. I'm disappointed .. but more than that.. I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, Nathan.. I'm terrified.. look what happened the last time you got into fight.. God forbid something worse happens.. I .. I don't think I could take it." Haley tried to fight back the tears and Nathan felt even more guilty.

"Nothings going to happen to me."

"You're not invincible Nathan.. I can't.. I can't loose you again."

"You never lost me… I'm here Haley.. I'm not going anywhere."

She buried her face into his chest and now the tears flowed freely. "I just love you so much.. even when though I'm only gone for a few hours at work I miss you so much.. God, it's like when I'm 16 all over again." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Nathan's heart ached at her words. "And I'm still that love struck teenage boy who fell for you.. I love you too Haley .. sooo much." He tried to soothe her but she still kept crying. "Do you remember right after we started going out and I passed out during the game?"

"How can I forget?"

"And then I came to see you .. and do you remember what I said?"

Haley nodded.

"I told you that when I fell on that floor.. I was so scared.. so terrified then I saw you and I promised myself that if I can get up and walk over to you and tell you how much I need you .. how much I want you then nothing else matters… you remember that?"

Haley smiled at the memory. "Of course."

"That's how I felt when I finally got out of that wheel chair .. but it wasn't just you I wanted to walk over to... it was you and our son.. I got up for both of you because I need you two and I love you two so much, you two are the only ones that matter, so don't think for a second you're going to lose me, you just have to get used to the fact that your stuck with me." He tried to sound a little bit more upbeat.

Haley eyes watered once more. "See this is all your fault." She buried dried her eyes against his shirt, "You say these things and you just make me fall more in love you need to stop." She tried to laugh and he smiled. They snuggled up closer and he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Haley closed her eyes, letting her tears dry and falling into a peaceful slumber, safe in Nathan's arms. Nathan lay there and watched as her breathing slowed until he knew she was asleep. Their minds both at rest, Nathan closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

The End (Until Mark gets me annoyed again next week!!!!!)

Hope you enjoyed! Like I said, this was supposed to be a oneshot but Mark likes to keep annoying me, hehe. First off, I think Lucas is a jerk once again. First he strung along Brooke and Peyton and now he's doing it with Lindsey. Lindsey has been nothing but nice to him and everyone else. She doesn't deserve to be second place. Lucas should've done the right thing and just ended it before she got even more hurt. We all know Peyton and Luke will get together but I think they're doing it completely wrong. Much like the first time they hooked up behind someone else's back ahem). And then the other Scott I'm annoyed at, Nathan is an idiot. Let's not even go with how Carrie was throwing herself at him (gag) but the girl's a fish and you still want him to watch your son!? Dammit Nate, you have a son! How is seeing your baby sitter get trashed being responsible!? And Haley, why does she always hold everyone to a higher standard? People makes mistakes, she should know that. A guy slapped her ass, do you think her husband is not going to do anything. Hell if Lucas was there, wouldn't he have done the same thing? She was right to be upset but she shouldn't really be so mad. If she saw all the flirting Carrie did with Nathan, wouldn't she want to slap a b. Do I have to bring up season 4 when Rachel kissed Nathan? Very frustrated. . I think Brooke and Mouth were the only ones I didn't want to slap upside the head tonight. Anyways, that's my rant, hope this story helps out with us frustrated and deprived Naley fans. With I think 6 more episodes coming since the strike is over.. we better get our NALEY MARK !!! Please review !


End file.
